Yan Arnoul Lestre
Yan Arnoul Lestre is an NPC created by Lazer Pontr. He serves as the 6th Floor Guardian and is also the second-in-command of the Sloth branch. Appearance Despite being a butler, he doesn't appear to wear the usual attire of one. Yan stands around 5'11 in height with dark lavender hair and emerald eyes. His attire is from around Europe in the late 1880s with a mixture of Western affair. Garbed in a white collar shirt he has a light brown waistcoat with a matching dark morning coat and pants. He uses a single red ribbon as a necktie. When utilizing his vampiric abilities, his eyes become a kin to cat eyes over the usual red. Personality "Please sit and talk with me. I prefer conversation before I have my evening drink." Yan Arnoul Lestre is a dedicated bodyguard and servant to Lazer Pontr and upholds a strong sense of duty to his master. He faithfully follows and carries out Lazer's orders, while ensuring the Sloth branch of Jaded Hearts runs smoothly. The Vampire seems to despise people simply referring to him in an informal manner, preferring to be addressed by his full name the majority of the time. Yan predominantly appears as a courteous and impeccable servant. However, he is, in actually, callous, heartless and sadistic; he is ruthless when attacking others at Lazer's orders. He does not do this intentionally however. As an undead, many "human" concepts such as love are difficult for him to understand, as is most mortal decisions that don't involve logic. He often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of mortal beings. Commenting that they are "difficult creatures", but finds them fascinating in their struggles and lofty goals. Background Yan Arnoul Lestre was created during one of Lazer Pontr's paranoid tirades. He was designed to have absolute loyalty to his creator. Lazer even went as far as to create a sad and tragic backstory for Yan where meeting and working with Lazer was the only good thing in his past life. Powers and Abilities "Taking on a Vampire at night is a mission for imbeciles and fools. Which are you?" Yan is a Jack of All Trades. He has expanded and trained in nearly every class available in Yggdrasil. However, spreading himself out so thin has left his mastery of skills very limited but powerful. A Magician is similar to other magic casters that they are able to perform magical feats. However, Magicians are more akin to researchers; studying a broad field from history and mathematics to biology. The study and use of magic is only an after thought to them. A Sangromancer is only available to magic-casters who are of the vampire race. Sangromancers are magic-casters who specialize in an especially dark aspect of magic. Blood is life and it is with blood they dabble with and seek to control. With this blood magic, they can drain the life force of others, place curses on enemies, and even possess the minds of others. As an Vampire, Yan is an undead creature that is effectively immortal. Possesses numerous special abilities, including powerful muscles and fast regeneration. Known Classes Racial Classes * Vampire Spawn (10) ** Fledgling (10) *** Vampire (10) **** Master Vampire (5) Job Classes * Researcher (5) ** Informed (5) * Magician (3) ** Sangromancer (15) * Rogue (3) ** Ninja (3) * Performer (3) ** Knife Thrower (2) * Monk (3) ** Ki Initiate (3) * Butler (10) ** Bodyguard (5) Skills * Shadow Clone Technique - a ninjutsu skill provided by the Ninja job class. This skill allows the user to create a clone of themselves with one quarter of the original body's power. * Shadow - a skill provided by the Ninja job class. Allows the user to hide in a shadow to avoid detection. * Eye Raid - a vampiric power that grants the vampire to control a person's mind through eye contact. They can search their memories, induce hypnosis, and have limited control over their actions. This ability can work on multiple targets at once. * Create/Manipulate Fog - a vampiric ability that allows the user to generate or control fog around them, blanketing a large area. * Summon Household - summons vampiric bats, rats and dogs to combat the vampire's foe. * Pool Blood - allows Yan clean up and store blood into spheres that orbit around him. These sphere can be utilized in blood sorcery. Passive * High Speed Regeneration - having levels in the racial class Master Vampire, has given this creature an advanced form of vampiric regeneration. Their wounds heal within seconds rather than minutes. * Weapon Resistance * Flowing Strike - a low level monk passive skill that allows the user to chain attacks more effectively. * Create Vampire Spawn - create lesser vampires by bloodsucking. * Ice-type Damage Resistance Flaws * Movement debuff when moving during daylight hours. * Increased damage when hit with Positive Energy. * Blood Frenzy - a frenzy that befalls all of vampire kind. When the spilling of blood becomes too great they slowly lose their mind and become unable to differentiate friend from foe. To combat this, Yan using his blood sorcery to pool the blood around him, using them as weapons instead of feasting on it which would only insight the frenzy much sooner. Spells * Acid Splash - a 0-tier spell which hurls a small drop of acid at targets. * Alarm - a 1st-tier spell which creates a magic ward on a door or window which alerts the caster should someone attempt to open it. * Appraise Item - using this 2nd-tier spell, allows the caster to learn about the effects of an item. * Blood Manipulation - using your own blood, the caster can form shields, swords or whips out of seemingly thin air. Main Equipment * Heirloom of Cain Divine-class: allows the wearer to hide their vampiric nature from detection and information magic. Relationships Lazer Pontr Yan views Lazer as a savior who had raised him up from being just another mindless undead. However, he is just that, an undead. As such the concept of love is difficult for him to understand, as is most mortal decisions that doesn't involve logic. Trivia Lazer was a craftsman and preferred to leave a unique mark on each of his creations. Yan was no different. Instead of the usual red vampire eyes, Yan's become an illuminating yellow with feline attributes. Also when he summons his house hold, instead of wolves dogs appear.Category:NPCs Category:Vampire Category:Jaded Hearts Category:Shadow1323